Glass Arrow
by Deadsnipes2015
Summary: It's been a millennia since it came. It was a parasite across our land many died from merely running, but those who chose to stand were either praised as hero's or martyrs but those survived became legends and the foundation of the Red Shields the protectors of this world. And this is the story of their champion


Glass Arrow

By Logan Coleman

Chapter 1

Origins

Well today is the day. I finally become a hunter for my elven clan.

"Theron are you awake?" said Kallian.

Ah Kallian she was a good friend of mine. When we were younglings we would occasionally leave the clan in the middle of the night to play and gather miscellaneous things we found. They were marvelous times indeed. Ever since I was a boy of 8 I wanted to have her hand in marriage. Once we complete our final test I will be able to propose.

"Yes Kallian I am." I responded.

"We must hurry if we are to arrive for our ritual!" She said hastily.

I rushed to retrieve my bow, quiver, and daggers. To my surprise I found my albino elk, Tappen, eating my bow string.

"Tappen!" I exclaimed.

"Ha, she is quite a wild one." My uncle took me by surprise.

"Uncle Tydran what are you doing here?" I said nervously.

"To see my kin off of course" he said humorously.

"I see that elk of yours has eaten your bow." He says while sighing.

"Yes, but now I see she needs something to eat." I said back.

"You always did care for that elk since the day you found her outside of the clan's encampment." He said with a chuckle. "Now go feed your elk while I find you a new bow." he said followed by a rasping cough.

"Come Tappen let us find you some food to eat." I said to Tappen.

After feeding my elk I returned to my Uncle Tydran.

"Here take this." He said while holding out a bow.

"But isn't this…" He cut me off before I could finish.

"Yes, it's your father's bow. He told me to give it to you before your ritual the night before he and your mother... were... killed." he trailed off at the mention of my parents death.

"Now go to your ritual and make me and your parents proud." he said with a sigh.

As I ran out the door I ignorantly forgot Kallian was there and I had fallen on top of her.

"By the gods I am sorry I forgot you were here." I was speaking so fast even I wasn't sure of what I was saying.

"It is okay, come let us retrieve Layoh."

As we arrived at Layoh's house we notice some loud rumbling coming from inside. It was quite unusual coming from his house because he and his parents were mages and live as best they could in peace.

"Layoh what is going on in there?" I asked

After a while the door opened and he explained his parents were just fussing over him, because he was finally ready for his ritual.

"Well I hope it was fun." the voice came out of nowhere.

"Well, well, well look who decided to attend their ritual." taunted Kallian.

"Lanah good to see you came my sweet," said Layoh with a cunning voice.

Layoh was my best friend since we were younglings of 4 years. Lanah is Kallians best friend; they have been friends for as long as Layoh and I. Ever since Layoh was of age 9 he took an interest in Lanah, and by age 10 the two have been quite smitten towards each other to put it lightly.

"I believe everyone is here then." I said.

"I believe so let us make haste." and with no other question we were off.

As the ritual began the chanting and feast began to die down and the clan leader began to speak. "Today, we come together to witness four of our youth venture into the forest and bring sixteen pelts each; before we send them off let us pray to the gods."

Everyone bowed their heads.

"Janar god of beasts let these hunters venture your forest and be caused no harm by your creatures. Tokal goddess of health grant these young souls everlasting life and prosperity. K'Tan keeper of the grave if any of these hunters fall guide their souls to their resting beds."

After these words the clan leader finished with,"By the gods grace" and everyone repeated so.

Chapter 2

The Hunt

After about an hour of being in the forest we only had 3 pelts and we were weary and exhausted well except for I.

"Why don't these creatures just come to us?" complained Layoh.

"I too am quite tired but we must continue if we are to complete the ritual." I replied.

"Well the feast better be as good as they say it is." Layoh said while sighing.

Ah, yes the fabled hunter congratulatory feast. It is told by my uncle that if a group of hunter return with all hunters or kill a large beast they are rewarded with a great feast. I sometimes asked what if all the hunters return with a great beast pelt. It was then my uncle laughed and said none of these elves have lived long enough to see the time it did happened.

"I got one in a snare." yelled Lanah.

"I too have caught one," hollered Kallain.

"So that brings us up to 5 pelts and we need 11 more" Layoh drifted off after realizing how far we still had to go.

¨Wait… what was that?" I said with peaked interested.

"Who goes there?" said Kallian.

We quickly knocked our arrows and got ready for a fight.

"Pl pl please don't shoot" said a human accompanied by 2 others all with tears in their clothes

"Why should we?" said Layoh and Lanah simultaneously

"You dare think we will let you trespass on our land after your kind enslaved us for a century and even now those who live amongst you are treated like sour ale and and moldy bread?" said Kallian.

"Yous are hunters ain't ye" said the bald man

"Yes and…?" I said questioningly

"Wells you sees we were just exploring the outskirts of you's forest and we came upon a giant bear and some where about 20 wolves surrounding the thing like it was their god or something and whilst we were run'n we gots chased into these here forest and we couldn't find our way out and here we are," said one of the more ragged humans.

"Well in that case you get to live." Layoh said.

"You can't just let them go!" said Kallian.

"There helping us with our ritual." Layoh said

"Yes and they're trespassing" said Kallian.

"Empty your pockets and never return else you will never be seen again." I said.

"Yes sir you have our thanks." said the leader of the three.

I could tell that Kallain was pleased with my offer. Once we gathered there coins and watched them run like deer we set off for this great bear. Only once have I ever heard of the "Great Bear" and it was when I was a child of 2 when my father told me of such to scare me into behaving. The man that mentioned the wolves wasn't to far off either, once he said the wolves acted like they were worshiping it I knew it was him… Kiltan. After a while on our hunt for Kiltan we seemed more invigorated and were full to bursting with energy in the hopes of success. We mostly pondered over what would be served at the feast.

"We'll be called legends when we return." said Layoh

"If we return," I corrected.

"Why do you have to be so negative Theron?" complained Layoh.

"Watch your tongue Layoh and besides he's facing facts," retorted Kallain.

"In the off chance we do pull this off we will be rewarded well though," said Lanah.

"That is a comforting thought." I said back.

At the moment I finished, I noticed a large creature and signaled us to get down. It was what appeared to be a large brown bear with demonic horns and his feet were set aflame. Layoh pointed out the many arrows sticking out from its back. Just the thought of all the creatures this beast has killed scared me. I silently prayed to K'tan for their souls to be blessed.

"Is this…" started Lanah.

"Kiltan" Layoh and I whispered.

As we finished, we saw 11 wolves surround the bear.

"Layoh use your magic to control the pack leader" I told Layoh.

He began to whisper some words into his hands, and once he opened his hands a small wisp like being emerged. He gently blew on the wisp, and it began to go towards the lead wolf. Not to long later the whole pack was attacking the bear.

Chapter 3

Kiltan

As the lead wolf attacked, he was swatted away by the great bear. The wolf was launched into a tree 10 meters away and was knocked unconscious. The wolf pack began to swarm on the bear but it was not very effective. We launched from the cliff we were sitting on, and the bear almost instantly pointed its attention towards us, shrugging off any blows the wolves would deal. Lanah drew her daggers, Layoh his staff, Kallain her spear, and I drew my bow.

"Lanah flank the bear, Layoh cover her from a ranged point, Kallain keep him at bay." I commanded my companions.

Layoh had cast a spell of water enchantment to our weapons to counter the beast's flaming claws. We fought long and hard but after a while the bear weakened. I shot an arrow right in between the beast eyes but that only seemed to anger the bear more. The demon decided to take his anger out on Lanah who had swiped her dagger at the creature's eyes. She only managed to cut one eye which didn't even seem to affect him. Kallain got lucky enough to sink the cutting edge of her spear into the beast but as she pulled it out the bear almost instantly healed. While attempting to recover from the shock that came over her she was all of a suddenly knocked down by the bear. Just before the bear almost killed her a larger wolf knocked the bear off of her and pinned it down. Finally she killed the beast by puncturing its underside and piercing its heart.

"We...killed it" said Layoh.

"Yes it would seem so." said Lanah.

"Shall we skin it or haul the body back to the village?" I said.

"Hold the celebrations." said Kallain "look".

We all had glanced over to where she was pointing. We saw the large wolf from earlier walk toward us growling. All but I drew our weapons.

¨Layoh is he still under your spell?" I asked

"No" replied Layoh.

The wolf continued to walk towards me and oddly I did not move. The wolf had reached me, and surprisingly bowed in front of me.

"At ease friends, he means no harm." I said.

"Are you sure, he's a bloody wolf!" said Layoh.

"He saved my life!" exclaimed Kallain.

"Fine come along boy" said Layoh.

"He needs a name." I said.

After pondering for a minute and throwing around ideas we settled on Tekor. Once we settled on the name we set course for the village.

Chapter 4

The Return

When we entered the village we were showered in flowers, but only for a few seconds. I wasn't sure if they were shocked because of Kiltans pelt or because of Tekor.

"It's them." exclaimed an old man.

"The legend" another said.

"Them." said a mysterious voice came from out of nowhere.

Once I saw him I noticed he was pointing at us.

"These are the ones that I choose to recruit." said the mysterious man.

"Theron, Kallain, Layoh, Lanah meet Audrian he is the leader of the Red Shields." said the clan leader.

The Red Shields are an order that was created to defend the world from The Darkness which are shadow spirits manifested into twisted creatures known as Shadow that have come to our world to destroy all who live.

"Yes might I say I would be proud to have you join our order." said Audrian.

Audrian was a quite tall man and sported a small beard with his hair tied back, and he wore some kind of plating over a chanters robes.

"And if we refuse?" asked Lanah.

"I would be forced to conscript you if I so desired.¨ said Audrian.

"That sounds harsh" said Layoh with a scoff.

"My apologies if I sounded disrespectful but the Red Shields need all the help we can get." said Audrian.

"What of our feast?" I asked.

"What about our family?" asked Lanah.

"For your feast we will allow you to celebrate, and for your family after you are initiated your past lives will be severed, but I will allow for you to say your goodbyes." explained Audrian.

The feast turned out to hold up to the legends there were meats, berries and even some human dishes like what was called pie and there was also the fabled whine I've heard about so seldomly. After the feast I dragged myself to my Uncle Tydran's home. I dreaded what would happen. I never imagined leaving my family before, but now I'm not thinking about it I'm living it. I made my way up to our house and hesitated to open the door. Once I did open it I saw Uncle Tydran standing in front of me holding a very decorative box.

"Theron I see you brought a friend" nodding toward Tekor who I forgot was even there.

"Yes it would seem so." I responded with a dry sounding voice.

"You have made your father very proud now make you clan proud nephew, take these." said Uncle Tydran approvingly.

I opened the box and saw my father's famous daggers. They had silver handles with leather grips and golden blades.

¨Does this mean I…" I began before being cut off by Tydran again.

"Yes it does now go get it." said Uncle Tydran.

To clear up what I was referring to is that every family has a special armor that is saved for them if they are recruited by the Red Shields. As I moved to the closet it resided in I remembered my uncle showing me this armor when I was younger. It was a set of leather armor but it was coated with gold to make it as strong as plated armor it had engravings of dragons on the gauntlets and the head of a wolf on the chest piece. with flaming arrows carved into the boots. Even though there was no helmet there was a hood with a cloth mask. After putting on the armor I noticed a cape bearing my clan's emblem, The Flaming Phoenix. After saying my final goodbyes I joined up with my group wearing their family armors Layoh had a robe with leather embroidered on the inside with a cape and hood. Lanah and Kallain all sported armor, capes and hoods similar to mine but their armor was black not golden. We eventually caught up to Audrian.

"Let's go" I said.

Chapter 5

The Journey Begins

It's been 10 days since we have set off on our journey to the Red Shields's headquarters. We have encountered wolves, foxes, cougars, and even a bear once, yet we have not encountered the shadow demons.

"How long until we get to the encampment?" asked Lanah seeming ever more and more eager to join the Red Shields ranks.

"We will be therein a few week if we are lucky" said Audrian with a hint of a laugh.

"Let us set up camp here. Which of you would like to hunt for food?" asked Audrian.

After a brief argument we finally found out who would go hunting and it ended with me and Kallain being chosen. We set out into the nearby forest to hunt for some food and refill our water canisters.

"Should we hunt for rabbits or should we set our aim towards larger prey?" asked Kallain.

"If it crosses your path kill it and skin it." I said back.

At that moment I heard a noise in some bushes. I rushed to pull out and draw my bow. As the noise ceased A creature exited the bushes and it turned out to be Tekor. We returned to camp with 12 rabbits 5 foxes and 2 bobcat pelts.

"Hey welcome back Theron now you can help calm down your dog." said Layoh.

After getting Tekor to leave Layoh we prepared that night's meal and began the process of elongating our foods freshness. Six days after that night we finally encountered a group of Shadow. We fought hard and restlessly but Audrian made it look easy but granted he had many years of practice.

"Were those the sick creatures we've heard about?" I asked.

After a brief second of him panting after the fight he answered "Yes I am afraid so." replied Audrian.

"Afraid so?" asked Lanah.

Audrian explained that these creatures are not usually out this far away from the bulk of their forces. It scared me to imagine how powerful those things are as an army. We later learned that these beasts have blood that is said to kill a man in seconds if it merely touches their looted the bodies and began to make way once again. Only once did we ever come across the shadow again thought it was still strenuous but not as much as before thanks to Audrian's additional training.I also learned to pull up my cloth mask every time the creatures decided to show their faces. It had been 3 weeks since we set off on our journey, and we were only a day away from the Red Shields headquarters… The Blades Fortress.

Chapter 6

The Arrival

When I finally woke up I had noticed breakfast was already being served. We were still finishing off the last of our meat from our previous hunt. Audrian had decided that he would treat us with some sweet rolls for making it this far. We had begun to pack up camp and somehow Layoh convinced me to carry most of his luggage. After an hour or so we came across a roadblock no doubt occupied by bandits trying to thieve there way to fame and glory.

"Hey all of you hold it right there." said one of the bandits.

This one appeared to be the leader better armed than the rest but it was still inadequate gear.

"Step aside we have no time for your games." said Audrian.

"Cute, that will be 10 silver extra for the rude one." said the bandit.

"That's enough get out of our way NOW!" said Audrian.

"Well we got a feisty one eh, let's teach em a lesson." commanded the bandit leader.

The bandits all drew their weapons except for one in the far back but he was wearing a hooded cloak. The largest of the of the group decided that he would try to take off my head first with his broadsword. I had dodged it and stuck my daggers into him before he could swing again. I then pulled out my bow and arrows and tried to help the others out. After the fight only the leader remained "

Please leave me be I was only trying to make a living by…." The bandit stopped.

After a second I noticed a dagger in him.

"Thievery is my line of work leave it to the professionals" said an unfamiliar voice.

He was walking away stuffing a coin purse in his pockets. "Wait!" I shouted he stopped and began to turn towards me.

"Thanks you saved me the task of killing these fools I suppose you should be rewarded". He threw a coin purse at me. After I caught it he said "If you want find me look for my employers in The Furnace." After that was done I asked Audrian what was The Furnace. He said it was a poor city formally known Rockwole as which is famous for its Armories hence the nickname The Furnace. Near mid evening we finally made it to The Blades Fortress. There we were greeted by the King of the New Lands, King Garruk.

"Welcome my dear friends I presume these are the new recruits Audrian." said Garruk gladly.

"Yes they are, but I must ask have you and your General been working on a battle strategy my lord?" asked Audrian.

"Well yes he has been lecturing me about it all day, it entails that there will be four waves Archers, Mages, My men, and then General Ruck's We need someone to light the signal fire for the fourth wave." explained King Garruk.

"Without it the battle may as well be considered lossed."

"You seem worried King Garruk why?" Layoh asked.

"I fear we do not have enough men on our side even with my forces, The Red Shields, and the Order of Magi" Lord Garruk said with a sigh

"Still you have yet to initiate these recruits of yours Audrian, so I shall set off it was a pleasure to meet you all." Lord Garruk said.

"Like wise my lord" I said.

Chapter 7

Trials

Audrian had directed us to seek out three other recruits in the camp and newest Red Shield Cade, and once we did we were to report to the gates towards the Forest of Graves. We had first gotten ourselves acquainted with the fortress; which was more like encampment set upon old ruins. Next we had set off individually to find the recruits and the Red Shield rookie.

The first person to find someone was Kallain; who had met this man named Phyllis; Who had an odd sense of bloodlust. Next was Layoh met a dwarf named Michal and he was quite the coward. Third was Lanah who found a former pickpocket named Amy. After an hour of searching I found Cade who was off delivering messages and spreading his wry humor.

"Well it's good to hear that all of you go hear uninjured…" said Cade befor we got interrupted by Phyllis.

Who said "Yeah yeah yeah blah blah blah When do we get to kill some stuff."

"Wait there are going to be monsters in there" Whined Michal.

" Would you like some crackers with that whine Michal" prodded Cade.

We all had got a good laugh out of that wisecrack.

"Cade are you having fun?" said Audrian from out of nowhere.

"Um... yes sir, just making sure everyone is accounted for." stuttered Cade.

"Right a head count, might as well treat us as if we were in elementary school." said Amy.

"Any way all eight of you will be entering the Forest of Graves your job is to obtain seven vials of Shadow blood and infiltrate a small Shadow camp and steal the ancient documents they possess if you can." explained Audrian. "What is in the documents?" asked Kallain.

"They are old treaties that state we can demand aid from any armed force during The Darkness." explained Audrian.

After some time we finally got into The Forest of Graves and made our way towards the Shadow camp and ran into small stray scouts here and then. Once we finally arrived we stopped only 30 meters on the lower side of the hill.

"We need a plan before we go any farther" I began before being interrupted by Amy.

Who said. "Who decided to make you the leader."

"He is the only one capable of actually making a worthwhile plan." said Kallain.

"Okay fine." said Amy.

Just as I begin forming a plan I notice Phyllis is missing not a second later I hear him screaming "HEY DEMONS HAVE YOU EVER TASTED A BLADE OF STEEL!"

He rushed into the camp swinging his sword back and forth.

"So much for stealth. " Layoh said.

We were all forced to fight against the entire Shadow camp and in the midst of the fight Phyllis lost his left arm. We had fought for our lives until the titan came in. Cade had wittily said "Oh they still have those out here."

Michal was cowering behind a tent. "Please, I don't want to die." he cried.

Titans are creatures the size of elephants that stand on two legs with large horns, sharp claws, and typically come with shin and forearm armor. The titan had managed to pick up Amy and toss her towards a tree not to far away and was knocked unconscious. Tekor had clamped himself to the titans legs and sunk his teeth in and somehow was not shaken off. We had fired arrows, slashed it with swords and daggers, burned and shocked it hours and then... I just began to run. I had pulled out my daggers, pulled up my mask and ran toward the titan. When I was close enough I jumped and sunk my blades into the titan. As it fell down Tekor let go and when the titan hit the ground I pulled my blades out of it and stuck them in its forehead. When the titan stopped struggling I said "The titan… is dead."

After that I got up and retrieved my daggers I turned around and saw Amy had been conscious again, Phyllis had bleed out, and everyone was staring at me with amazement

"Well someone has earned his meal" said Cade.

"Come let's get the documents and last of our vials " He glanced over at Phyllis.

"Minus one." He finished.

We had gathered the rest of our vials and cleaned our weapons. Layoh was searching Amy for injuries while the rest were digging a hole for Phyllis. Once we were finished we had approached the ruins that the documents were in. Just as we got near the chest that contained the documents I heard a voice.

"Hah how typical of a band of misfits to be searching these woods for something valuable."

I had turned around and noticed it was a woman with a mage's staff dressed in a cloak

"Hey who are you to be calling misfits!" yelled Amy.

At the end of her sentence this mage had forced her away with a spell. Amy was pushed against a wall

"Who are you?" I asked.

She grinned, then replied. "Well we do have a sensible one, I am Rose and you are?"

"Theron it's a pleasure to meet you." I said

"Manners too." said Rose.

"I wouldn't trust her she's a rogue mage." said Michal.

"Um yes sorry to interrupt the party but can we carry on." said Layoh.

"Carry on with what thievery?" said Rose.

"No ma'am we are Red Shields tasked with retrieving these documents." said Cade.

"Well he have a gentleman now don't we, I like you." said Rose with a smile.

"Let them have it Rose." said an old man from where Rose had appeared.

"Please carry on I'll see you soon." said Rose as she left.

We took the documents and made our way back to the Blades Fortress.

Chapter 8

Sweat and Blood

It was a few hours before the battle with The Darkness and we had returned from our trials.

"I assume it went well." said Audrian

"We lost Phyllis... but for the most part yes." replied Cade.

"And did you retrieve the documents?" asked Audrian.

Amy had handed him the documents and said "Yeah."

"Then let's get the initiation underway." said Audrian.

Thirty minutes passed by and we were standing together ready for the ceremony.

" Ah good to see you all came." said Audrian

"Tonight you shall join our order tonight if you can survive the poison that is the blood you have collected."

"Wait this blood could kill us?" said Michal.

Michal then had slowly began to back away steadily increasing into a sprint

"I am sorry Michal, ARCHERS!" said Audrian.

Not one of the arrows had missed Michal.

"Why did you do that? said Lanah.

"We can not have our secrets spread out into the public" said Cade.

After words the ceremony continued.

"Amy Cole step forward" said Audrian.

She had moved toward Audrian and reached for the goblet of Shadow blood and drank. Mere seconds later she had died.

"So the tale about this blood is true" said Layoh in a fearful voice.

The ceremony continued and gladly my friends lived and became true Red Shields. Then Audrian called my name "Theron T'challa step forward"

I had received the goblet and began to drink but oddly I did not die nor did I merely shrug it off like it were bad-tasting medicine. I had happened to pass out and during this time I saw a large ghost-like dragon above what looked to be a army of the Shadow. This dragon was roaring and the Shadow moved as if the dragon had given them an order. I had later woken up in a infirmary where I saw Kallain, Tekor and Cade hovering over me.

"What happen while I was out?" I asked.

"King Garruk has tasked us with lighting the signal for General Ruck's men to march and we have two and a half hours to do so." said Cade.

"Where are Lanah and Layoh?" I said as I searched frantically for them.

"They were sent to the battle ground." said Kallain.

Chapter 9

Ashes

We had quickly got our gear ready and made our way to the tower. Upon arrival we saw a swarms of the Shadow. Once we were spotted by the leader we were attacked by a heavy assault. I had pulled my bow,Kallain her spear, Cade his mace and shield, and Tekor had bared his teeth. While we had made quick preparations for the fight. Meanwhile down below at the battlefield the battle was about to begin.

"Are you sure the plan will work your majesty?" said Audrian as it began to pour down rain.

"Why do you ask this now? If it wouldn't then we would have made changes to the plan already." said King Garruk.

"Are your recruits ready for battle yet." asked King Garruk.

"Yes your majesty" replied Audrian.

Down below them were a vast field of soldiers ready to crush the Shadow. Joining them was Lanah and Layoh.

"Are you ready Layoh?" asked Lanah.

"Yes… My Dear." replied Layoh in a rather shaken tone.

Over the horizon an army of shadow ten acres wide and who knows how long had appeared. It had seemed that they at least doubled our men. There were twenty titan in view, all of them intimidating. Though we were lucky that some of the dwarves had brought golems to the battle say 50 but they were only half of a titans height. There had seemed to be a gigantic dark demonic figure looming over the army of the Shadow. While most of our men were in either two categories, they weren't phased by it or they were having doubts about this. Some were saying "We should have waited for reinforcements."

While others were simply floored. Once the Shadow had started their charge King Garruk had called "ARCHERS!"

A barrage of flaming arrows came storming down like the rain. As the arrows fell the dark figure had vanished. Many of the Shadow fell and even a few titans too, but that only put a small dent in their army. As they drawn closer king Garruk had given the command for the mages to begin wreaking havoc, Layoh amongst them had been the first to attack followed by the others. Not to long after that King Garruk ordered his men to charge forward. Afterwards the fight that Kallain, Cade, Tekor, and I were in had just finished.

"What are the Shadow doing ahead of the army." asked Kallain.

"I don't know… nor do I want to." replied Cade.

"Come on we need to hurry up we don't have long." I said.

It was ninety minutes later and we had only 30 minutes to light the fire. we had finally made it up the to final floor and there it was. The dark figure from before, the dragon from my dream.

"The Shadow king." said Cade in awe.

The creature gave a ear blistering loud roar and then we were surrounded by Shadow. Some kind of titan with full body armor and wings. The Shadow king had taken off and we were left to the Shadow. One of the creatures had tried to swing it's battleaxe at me but I stopped with one of my daggers and I sunk the other into the vile beast. Once the Shadow demon fell the others attacked. We fought hard and we had almost won until the titan had intervened and knocked away the others and picked me up and attempted to crush me. I yelled in pain. I felt my back could break at any second. Just before it did a giant raven and owl came and attacked the titan. The two birds seemed almost celestial. The titan had thrown me towards the signal fire and with what strength I had lit the fire with a nearby torch. Below us the battle had nearly been over. It has been raging for hours.

"Sir the signal has been lit what shall we do?" said General Ruck"s adviser.

"Sound...the retreat." replied General Ruck.

"But sir…" started the adviser before being cut off by General Ruck

"Do as I command!"

The adviser had then given the order to retreat. and the soldiers began to march off away from the battle. general had looked off towards the battle seeing the slaughter that was going on. King Garruk was getting to be overcome by the shadow until he was picked up by a titan and crushed to death. When Audrian noticed this he raced over to the king's corpse he had then charged toward the titan and struck it down only to be cut down after killing the titan. Meanwhile Layoh was still destroying Shadow demons until he had been stabbed by one of the Shadow's daggers. When Lanah had taken notice she screamed "LAYOH!"and ran to his side.

"Layoh are you ok?" she said in a frantic voice.

Layoh had coughed up a bit of blood and replied. "Lanah get yourself to safety."

" No not without you Layoh now come on you're coming with me" yelled Lanah.

"No Lanah I won't, my time has come and you need to go and live to see another day." said Layoh before finally dying.

"NO LAYOH PLEASE DON'T GO!" screamed Lanah before breaking down into tears.

It was not long until she was struck then and there.

Back at the tower the raven and owl had finished fighting the titan the had approached us and began to pick us up none of us resisted because we were either knocked out or too weak to react. The two birds then proceeded to take off,and as we flew over the battle we had lost. Then everything faded to white.

Book 1

Fin.


End file.
